


Too Late [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but I don’t write major character death so no worries there), Angst, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Guns, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knives, Manipulation, Whump, major characters talking about potentially dying, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 20; Cult AU] How Janus got caught
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Too Late [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 20: Toto, I Have A Feeling We’re Not In Kansas Anymore [Lost]

_ October 1st. 12:27 am.  _

__ The rain dizzled against the dark pavement as Janus crept along the motel’s pathways. 

He was smarter than to charge clear across the parking lot to the reception office. Everyone was missing, and they wouldn’t leave him behind unless they had no choice. They needed help. The receptionist should have been able to give him some information and let him call the police. 

His heart pounded with the thunder in the distance. He held his knife out as he inched forward, eyes darting everywhere. Footsteps echoed in his ears but he couldn’t find the source. 

Someone screamed. 

Janus sprinted into the parking lot. 

“GET OFF ME, YOU FREAK!”

He skidded into the reception office. Styx, his arm wrapped around the receptionist’s neck, grinned. “Jannie! Just the person I was looking for. God, you really are easy, huh? Where are your friends?” 

“Let her go.” His voice trembled. 

“You fucking moron,” the receptionist spat. Janus blinked. “It’s too late, run!” 

She gagged as Styx pulled his arm tighter. “Sorry, sweetheart. You must not know him too well. As long as I’ve got you, innocent little victim, I’ve got him on a leash.”

Someone grabbed Janus from behind and forced his knife from his hand. Janus thrashed and kicked, yelling as his throat threatened to close, but the cultist yanked him out of the office and into the parking lot without trouble. 

Janus grunted as the cultist threw him to his knees. A gun clicked to his temple. “Where’s the others?” 

He heaved for breath as he squeezed his eyes shut.  _ As least it’ll be quick.  _

__ “Give it up, Olivia,” Styx said. He circled around to Janus’ front. “He doesn’t care if you shoot him. Two isn’t bad, and Bates will have a lot of fun with a new one, anyway. We’ll pick up the others trail after getting these two back.” 

“You’re not taking me anywhere,” the receptionist growled. “I’d rather die!” 

Styx laughed. 

He dragged the receptionist across the parking lot. Something blunt smashed into Janus’ temple, and he blacked out to her screams. 


End file.
